1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems, such as mixers, modulators and/or demodulators, can include an amplifier for amplifying a relatively weak signal. For example, a local oscillator may be unable to generate a clock signal having a relatively large voltage swing over a wide range of frequencies, and an amplifier can be used to amplify the clock signal to generate an amplified clock signal.
Various operational parameters of an amplifier can impact the overall performance of an electronic system using the amplifier. For example, DC current consumption of the amplifier can impact overall energy efficiency of the system, while the third order intercept point (IP3) of the system can be affected by the bandwidth of the amplifier. Furthermore, the common mode rejection ratio (CMRR), power conversion gain, spurious free dynamic range (SFDR), and/or various other parameters of the amplifier can impact the performance of the system.
There is a need for improved amplifiers. Furthermore, there is a need for amplifiers having reduced power consumption, increased bandwidth, and/or an improved CMRR.